Stranded
by W1ll3r
Summary: A usual story of a regular guy getting stuck in the Remnant and need to survive as much as he can. Will he get back home? Will he want to? Would the situation change?


_**Ch. 1 - Woken up**_

 **?POV**

I don't remember what happened, well not clearly remember as my body began to wake up. My eyes opened to a somewhat clear sky being blocked by trees around and the wind blowing across pleasantly. Red leaves fall from the tree to dance with the wind, giving a nice show if I say so myself given my current position.

When I slowly sat up with a grunt I got a better look of everything around me. Even the grass matched the red of the leaves and if it weren't for the bodies of the tree having a different color I would think I would be much more loss than I am right now. I noticed there was a hill that had a few more trees but there was something else there as well. I couldn't make it out with the distance I was currently at.

After feeling my lungs pull in some air and push it out, I finally got onto my feet. My legs felt like jelly, like I haven't gotten up for a few days. My eyes roamed around before spotting my black messenger bag. I grabbed it before I felt the wind blow pass me and feels nice against my hair. Despite the fact they are short. If I was going to get anywhere I decided the hill is a good bet if anything so I walked over to it.

I kept my eyes forward but I couldn't help my place my right hand over my chest, something feeling weird inside. Trying to keep my focus, I manage to get to the hill in a matter of minutes. Going to the top I finally noticed the object that was there. It was a purple duffle bag with light black zippers and looks full. It was my duffle bag. I stated at it before remembering something, I was planning to go spend a couple of days at a friend's vacation house in LA.

I go over to it and open it to get a few things out of it. First getting one of my five water bottle that had filters built in so I can drink. I never trusted tap water. I drank the bottle half way before getting my knife that I bought online. It looked cool and fuck people who think I won't fight back.

The knife a full tang fighting knife with a guard. The wood was colored purple, so the rest of it was black. After closing the bad and slinging it over my shoulder, I noticed something moving far away. There were figures moving around and getting something from the trees. A smile grows a bit on my face thinking I could get some answers.

I made my way to them as fast I could without tripping and jumping over the roots the grew above the ground. After a couple of minutes I heard a roar before stopping in my tracks. My body frozen in fear from the strange unknown roar. After a second, a second that chills your spine from the silence. In a sudden action I heard something snap in the red bushes and I reacted pretty well.

"THE FUCK!" I yelled while turning and jumping back from a black blur that pounced the spot I was just in. The creature was like a very large wolf that didn't look like any wolf I've seen before. It's fur was black with bone like stuff across its body and claws…big claws. This thing growled at me before I ran while saying fuck this shit.

The wolf thing seemed to have howled and followed. I can hear it crush leaves and small sticks on the red grass ground. I was still heading to the place where I saw the people, but realize I would be bringing them the monster. Deciding quickly, I got behind a tree and waited for that beast to get closer which didn't take long. I held my knife and lunged at it, aiming at it's eye. The wolf howled in pain before clawing at me, sending me back and into a fucking tree.

Falling to the ground, I looked down to see I'm bleeding hard and managed to hold onto my knife. I grunt out in pain as I let my knife go to hold my fairly large wound. Glancing at the wolf with my vision a bit blurry, I opened my duffle bag.

I breathed slowly as the creature slowly crept toward me ready to make me its lunch. I waited for it to be close, the moment it got close enough I pulled out my revolver and shot the thing. My aim was off because I used my left hand, the bullet hitting the creature in the chest. I quickly fired all of the bullets at it and made the wolf staggered back.

I dropped my gun as I laid against the tree with my wound adding a darker red to the grass. The wolf seem to have stunned a bit before crawling to me. I was ready to die but I saw something stab into the wolf with some kind ribbon like thing attached to it. I heard a few footsteps run up to me after the beast started to crumble away to dust. I saw a girl with a bow and long black hair with a blond woman with glasses in front of me.

"...so…am I dead~?" I grinned as the words escaped my mouth, my vision getting more blurred before I passed out.

 **BLAKE POV**

 _A couple minutes ago_

I was happy that Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss got back okay with Jaune. They said they would tell us what had happened when we got back to Beacon, so I gathered my jar of sap we were here to get in the first place. I was about to walk to the airship until I heard a beowolf howl.

"Professor Goodwitch!" I ran up to her, my voice getting her attention. "I heard a beowolf near by." I gestured to the direction of the howl.

"Alright, then let's hurry" She said, her voice always sound stern but she spoke the truth. We didn't need to fight it until we heard loud gunshots coming from the same direction, meaning someone was fighting it. "Is a student not back?! I'll give them a word or two after we get them. Miss Belladona, follow me."

I followed her as we rushed to the direction of the gunshots. I know we can handle a simple beowolf as long as it wasn't an old Grimm. When we got there I saw it was wounded so I used my Gambol Shroud in its gun-blade form to throw it. Gambol Shroud stabs into the wolf, finishing it off before I pulled on the ribbon to get my weapon back. The professor and I run up to the body that was in front of the Grimm. He wasn't a student and he was hurt bad.

His skin was fairly pale and getting lighter from losing so much blood. The blood stained his purple jacket with a black hood and sleeves. His black jeans and shoes were dirty from the looks of it. His black hair was short which made it easy for me to see his fazy green eyes that stared at us.

"...so…am I dead~?" He said with the sound of his last full breath escaping. I can tell he was still breathing but they were shallow. He grinned when he said that, like he knew he was okay. No, it didn't feel like that. It felt like he knew he might not make it but didn't seem scared of it.

"A civilian?! Miss Belladonna, help me get him to the Bullhead!" Goodwitch grabbed his knife and gun before holding up his legs while I grabbed his arms. We quickly moved him to the Bullhead, the other students stared with worry as we got him on.

"Blake! What happened!" Ruby said behind me as I settle the hurt boy down. I looked at her with a small worried look on my face.

"I don't know, Ruby. We just found him hurt by a beowolf…" I explained to her as Yang and Weiss walk up.

"How did he even get here?" Weiss asked with a skeptical look. I glared a bit, but do understand a bit since it was weird that a civilian was out here.

"Well whatever the reason is, who is he?" Yang tried to get Weiss to focus on him not why he was there. I looked back at him before seeing Goodwitch going through his things, finding a wallet.

"Well here is your answer, Miss Xio Long. His name is Maven Hellox." She said with a curious voice. Probably because names now are usually something related to a color. I look back at the boy, hoping he will be okay as we bring him back to Beacon with us. The blood getting on my hands since I'm trying to stop him from bleeding.


End file.
